Wayward Rendezvouz
by L'Muk
Summary: [Infierno][Dark-Fic] [UA]El olimpo caería bajos sus pies, la mujer rechazada a su lado está destinada a vivir , su humanidad iría perdiendo poco a poco, su deber es detener la revolución que se alza entre las sombras, pero primero debía encontrar a sus hermanos, el esquizofrénico, la suicida, la infante , y el metalero.
1. Chapter 1

"_**Fairy Tail no me pertence. La mitología aquí utilizada se verá modificada."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wayward Rendezvouz<strong>_

_**Parte #1 Infierno  
>Prologo<strong>_

* * *

><p>En la era del mito, cuando los dioses eran adorados en todo el planeta, siendo temidos por su poder y amados por su abundancia, se decía que con un movimiento de mano, mil rayos caían, se decía que con un parpadeo podían crear devastación y con la mínima mención de su nombre atraían a la misma muerte.<p>

Se decía, que un dios en particular, Hades se enamoró se enamoró una sola vez en toda su existencia, de una bella dama, diosa de la primavera, contra su voluntad, Hades se llevó a Perséfone al mismo inframundo y ahí le dio de comer semillas de granada, permaneciendo ahí para toda la eternidad al lado del dios de la muerte.

Cientos años tuvieron que pasar para que los dioses del inframundo decidieran tener al príncipe heredero de la muerte, pero el heredero no llegaba a su pesar, acudieron a Afrodita, quien accedió ayudarles.

-herederos tendrán- declaro la diosa- pero pido permitan que uno de sus hijos se una con alguno de los hijos guerreros.

Aceptaron y como parto de un humano, a los meses, Afrodita tomaba la mano de Perséfone al nacimiento de su primogénito.

Hades deicidio que el nombre sería Macaría, la princesa del reino de los dioses.

Pero una profecía corría entre voces al momento, "Un heredero haría arder el Olimpo y todos los dioses con él." Perséfone y Hades, decidieron una solución ante aquella profecía, que les rompería el corazón.

Macaría fue llevada en un canasto de oro hasta un orfanato de Canadá donde fue llamada de otra manera y vivió por muchos años.

Los reyes se negaron a tener más herederos, pero Afrodita les recordó que si no los tenían , Perséfone , debía morir y el mismo sufrimiento pasaron nuevamente al dejar a los demás herederos fueron llevados en canastos de oro, ropas de seda y durante años se prohibió la mension de ninguno de los príncipes del inframundo

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo #1<br>Parte #1 Infierno **_

_**-Oh, Nosotros no somos dueños de nuestro cielo ahora. **__**Nosotros sólo somos dueños de nuestro infierno -**_

* * *

><p>Natsu Dragneel podía recordar cada momento de su vida, cada segundo estaba grabado en su mente, cada conversación podía repetirla, cada persona conocida, Él podía recordarlo.<p>

En el orfanato The Shining donde Natsu había crecido, le habían enseñado con fervor la fe católica , todos los días le hacían rezar por mañana , al desayuno, comida, cena , media tarde, merienda, noche y media noche.

Natsu Dragneel se cansó de rezarle a alguien que nunca respondía, en cuanto cumplió la edad de poder trabajar, dio las gracias a las monjas tomó sus pocas pertenencias y rento un departamento enésima de un restaurante de comida China, donde la renta no era muy cara y en ocasiones los dueños del restaurante le regalaban comida, se podía pagar la escuela y vivir cómodamente.

Llamar la atención era algo que al joven, nunca le había gustado, pero teniendo un despampanante cabello rosa salmón, era un foco de atención, y eso le molestaba, había tratado de mil y un manera de pintarlo pero la pintura no permanecía más de una hora en él.

El primer trabajo que tuvo, fue en una librería, quedaba a cuatro cuadras de su departamento y le pagaban bien , por un año y medio trabajo ahí, cuando terminó la escuela media y había realizado los exámenes para ingresar a una universidad, se vio en la necesidad de buscar otro trabajo para pagar la entrada y las clases, pasaron tres meses y cuando por cuarta vez lo sorprendieron durmiendo en la biblioteca se vio en la necesidad de pedir trabajo en la comida China que se encontraba debajo de su departamento.

Aprendió a ser mesero, se movía con agilidad, nunca sacaba mal una cuenta, ni olvidaba ningún pedido.

Natsu Dragneel era de buen ver, aún que su cabello le desagradaba , al cumplir los veinte años, media más de metro ochenta y la clientela que había en el restaurante era en su mayoría jovencitas que asistían sólo para verlo, para que las atendiera y ellas pudieran derrochar baba sobre la mesa al verlo, se había acostumbrado a escuchar las rizas tontas, aprendió a ignorar pestañas sobre cargadas de rímel y labios mal pintados, había aprendido cuando querían pedía algo y cuando le llamaban para tontear.

A Natsu Dragneel nunca le había interesado ninguna mujer.

Hasta un día.

Era Julio y el calendario marcaba los primeros días de mes y lo único que tenía Natsu Dragneel en la cabeza era el tema de su tesis, no había nadie en el restaurante más que él y el cocinero que se creía cantante.

Ella entro por la puerta principal haciendo sonar las campanillas y dejaba entrar la humedad del exterior. Natsu pensó que jamás había visto a nadie tan bella, ninguna mujer u hombre le había impresionado nunca hasta que la vio a ella, vestida de negro y cubriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, de ojos color avellana y cabellos rubios.

Para Natsu ella era y sería la mujer más bella del universo, cosa que admitiría muy pocas veces y nunca frente a ella.

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar?- Natsu dejo del lado su impresión y le hablo ansiando escuchar su voz.

- Me das por favor una caja de fideos mixtos- antes de que Natsu terminara de apuntar la orden, ella ya había tomado asiento en una mesa del solitario lugar.

Natsu le dio la orden al cantante-cocinero y regreso a la recepción mirándola disimuladamente, su ropa resplandecía de limpia y de su cuello, noto, que caía la orilla de una cadena , a pesar, su rostro y piel demostraban cansancio, sus ojos se adornaban por ojeras y sus manos era esqueléticas con marcas moradas en los nudillos.

Durante doce minutos intercambió su mirada con el libro que tenía abierto frente a él y la joven que no podía dejar de mirar, acudió a la cocina donde recibió la caja y se  
>movió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la joven y espero a su lado pacientemente a recibir el dinero.<p>

De cerca su rostro aparentaba más desgaste, desde cansancio hasta fastidio, muy dispareja a la sonrisa que mantenía en su rostro mientras buscaba en su bolso el dinero correspondiente, cuando ella se puso de pie Natsu pudo observar la cadena que llevaba en el cuello y que le parecia curiosamente familiar.

- Gracias, vuelve pronto- dijo Natsu como costumbre.

- Hasta luego- y aquella pequeña rutina se repetirla por varios meses.

Aquella pequeña dicha y alegría que Natsu sintió al conocerla por primera vez, se repitio cada una de las veces en las que ella se presentaba en el restaurante.

Con la llegada de aquella joven a la rutina de Natsu, en sus sueños comenzó a ver caras del pasado, solía ver niños del orfanato, también soñaba con gente, a la que nunca podía verle el rostro pero si podía escuchar, ellos solían pelear por cosas que Natsu nunca entendía pero que le intrigaban, pero aun así no les ponía mucha atención, también soñaba con el día que empeñó la cadena de oro que tenía desde era un bebé y que las monjas le dijeron que era lo único que tenía al llegar a aquel lugar.

Un jueves en particular por los últimos días de noviembre, cuando escucho la campañilla sonar, el corazón de Natsu dio un salto anticipando con ansiedad la llegada de la joven, ese día en especial era diferente, viva vestida muy diferente a lo que siempre usaba.

Un vestido color rojo y sin tirantes llevaba y los hombros los llevaba cubiertos por un abrigo negro que se ocupaba de la lluvia, por igual de la cadena, Natsu la vio portar siempre, también llevaba zapatos de tacón, el cambio no molesto a Natsu, al contrario le deslumbró aún más, Natsu estaba tan embelesado que no se preguntó el por qué no tenía ni una sola gota de agua en ninguna parte del cuerpo, a pesar de que afuera el cielo parecía estar a punto de caer.

- Buenas noches- la joven permaneció en la entrada mirándole - ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

- Buenas noches-le devolvió el saludo pero no se movió de la entrada, Natsu se movió para quedar un poco más cerca de ella- Me llamo Lucía.

- De acuerdo- Natsu no supo que más contestar ante aquello.

- Tu, eres Natsu Dragneel, ¿Reconoces esto?- de su cuello jalo la cadena , la misma que Natsu había usado siempre, una cadena de plata con un triángulo dorado , mejor dicho una punta de una estrella de oro, exactamente igual a la que Natsu había empeñado mucho tiempo atrás que le había ayudado a apagar dos años de la universidad.

- Es parecido a mi colgante- dijo Natsu a la vez que alargaba la mano y tomaba la punta de oro.

-Esta es tu cadena- declaro Lucy- Desde que tengo memoria se me dijo que quien tuviera este colgante, sería mi prometido, ¿puedes imaginar, como me sentí cuando descubrí que quien lo llevaba no eras tú?

- Disculpa, ¿De qué hablas? - Natsu soltó el colgante y dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

- Este colgante, pertenece al Príncipe Epimetio, cuarto hijo del dios Hades y Perséfone, ese eres tú, Natsu Dragneel- dijo Lucia.

-¿De… que… hablas?- Natsu comenzó a alejarse de aquella mujer que le hablaba, ¿Dioses?, ¿Príncipe?, Natsu decía que en ese momento lo que más sentía era confusión.- No entiendo.

-Permíteme explicarte todo-

* * *

><p><em>Hola, Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer, me encantaría saber tu opinión, y espero me acompañes en esta nueva historia. Nos leemos muy pronto.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Fairy Tail no me pertence. La mitología aquí utilizada se verá modificada."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo #2<br>Parte 1 Infierno  
>-<strong>__**Después de las puertas de profecías, a un millón de años luz de mí.**__**  
><strong>__**Directo por el ojo del destino, alcanzado el punto de las lágrimas.**__**-**_

* * *

><p><em>Natsu Dragneel<em> se encontraba sentado en la mesa que ocupada en su departamento, a medio metro de Lucía, aquella joven que había llegado al restaurante de comida China donde trabajaba, sólo para deslumbrarlo, quitarle el aliento y decirle que él era hijo de un dios mitológico.

-¿Ahora sí podrías decirme de que va todo esto?- le preguntó una vez decidió que ha había cansado del silencio.

-Ya te lo dije- ella cruzo los brazos- Eres el Príncipe _Epimeteo_, hijo de los Dioses del Inframundo, Hades y Perséfone.

- No entiendo por qué dices esto- Natsu dudo un poco por lo que el mismo había dicho, pues la joven hablaba con tanta seguridad que parecía imposible no creerle en lo que decía. - Pero no te conozco y nada de lo que digas tiene sentido.

- Claro que tiene sentido, toda la "mitología", como la llaman los humanos, es cierta, los dioses viven- declaro nuevamente tan calmada y segura de sus palabras. Ella saco de su cuello la cadena y toma la punta de una estrella dorada con su mano, sólo entonces Natsu pudo notar que junto a la punta de estrella colgaba una muy pequeña caja dorada. - Esta es la mayor prueba.

- Ese es sólo un dije que mis padres biológicos dejaron conmigo antes de abandonarme en un orfanato- Lucía se levantó con un salto.

- ¡Claro que no! Es la mayor prueba de quien eres- ella le soltó pareciendo que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar- ¿Qué tengo qué hacer para que me creas? Te he visitado por mucho tiempo, por favor, por favor, no quiero volver.

-Disculpa, pero me parece ilógico todo lo que estás diciendo, tu y yo no nos conocemos- Natsu se dijo que debía comenzar a actuar de una manera escéptica, le parecía casi ridículo todo lo que Lucía decía, ¿Dioses? Durante su juventud en el orfanato le hicieron creer que sólo había uno y hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de creer en él. - Es momento de que te vallas.

- Dime que no lo sentiste- Natsu se había puesto de pie para invitarla a salir y ella rápidamente fue a donde él se encontraba- Dime que no sentiste ese tranquilidad cuando me conociste, trata de negarlo... Por qué yo si lo sentí, sentí esa calma que jamás había sentido, dime Natsu, porque yo lo sé ... Tu eres la persona con la que debo pasar el resto de mi inmortalidad.

Tomo su mano y se acercó un poco más, mirándole a los ojos, temblando de miedo, con ojos a punto de llorar y la garganta queriendo gritar.

- Te preparare un Té- dijo Natsu después de varios minutos de silencio, se permitió de beneficio de la duda.

* * *

><p>- Desde el día que nací, mi hermana mayor me dijo que me casaría con uno de los hijos del inframundo- comenzó a contar Lucía, estando ambos sentados en el único sillón de dos plazas , cada uno con una taza en la mano, Lucía con un Té y Natsu con un café.- Ella dijo que el mismo Hades se lo había confirmado, le dijo que me casaría con su hijo que tuviera la esquina superior derecha de la estrella que el mismo dios Hefesto había forjado en la era del mito.<p>

- Mi hermana te busco, por todo el mundo, pero no te encontró- Natsu miraba la taza que estaba entre sus manos y escuchaba atentamente a lo que ella le contaba. - Trato de convencerme de que no te buscar, me escape y tarde tres años en encontrarte.

- ¿Escapaste?, ¿De dónde?- pregunto Natsu interesado.

- De las Nereidas- le dio un trago a su bebida como queriendo evitar hablar sobre aquello.- antes de que me fuera, ni hermana me contó algo, sobre una profecía, que te involucraba.

-Profecía... Claro-

- " Uno de los hijos del Inframundo hará arder el Olimpo y todos los dioses con el" eso es todo, no dicen las razones ni nada parecido- Lucy dejo la taza en el suelo y tomó una de las manos de Natsu, haciéndolo sentir incómodo- Yo sabía que estabas en peligro, necesitaba saber que estabas bien.

- De acuerdo, ¿algo más que quieras agregar? - Natsu trato de soltar su mano pero Lucía se negaba a soltarla. Ella negó con la cabeza. - Muy bien, es algo tarde, te acompañare a tu casa.

-No tengo a donde ir- confeso ella, con un poco de vergüenza mirando sus zapatos- Pensaba quedarme a tu lado.

- No creo que eso sea correcto- declaro Natsu, pero Lucía le ignoró y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos.

- No veo cual es el problema- dijo Lucía- Ahora que te encontré no me voy a alejar de ti, jamás.

* * *

><p>- Vas a dormir aquí, sólo por hoy, mañana te vas- Lucia negó con la cabeza y acepto la ropa que Natsu le daba. - Usa esto.<p>

Natsu la dejo sentada en el único sillón y se movió hacia la pequeña habitación que tenía en aquel cómodo departamento.

Confundido y estresado como pocas veces en su vida, trato de olvidar todo lo que le había pasado en ese día tan extraño, las dudas lo inundaban y mucho menos sabía de qué manera actuar.

Como siempre que dormía, la luz de la lámpara alumbraba media habitación, la única ventana a su izquierda mostraba la humedad y los vientos que todo el día de habían presentado, recostado en la cama, mirando el techo, se siguió preguntando, si creer todo lo que Lucía le decía era correcto o una mentira, no tenía fundamentos ni pruebas, pero la seguridad con la que decía todo aquello lo hacía pensé diferente.

-¿Estas despierto?- Natsu se alzó sobre su codo, para mirar la puerta y observar a Lucía usando aquella ropa de dormir suya que le quedaba extremadamente grande.

-¿Pasa algo?- ella entro en la habitación y camino hacia la cama, retiró la cobija y a un lado de Natsu de recostó, Natsu se dejó caer en la cama y suspiro, - ¿Nada de lo que diga te hará irte?

-No- respondió Lucía. Ambos permanecieron recostado el uno al lado del otro mirando el techo, escuchando sus respiraciones y el sonido de la lluvia del exterior. -¿Qué tengo qué hacer para que me creas?

- No lo sé- respondió Natsu con sinceridad.

- Todo lo que eh dicho es verdad- Lucía se dio la vuelta para mirar de lado, extendió su mano para tomar la de el- Me enseñaron a nunca mentir.

- Todos podemos llegar a mentir en algún momento-

- Pero yo no. Por favor, Natsu, quiero que me creas, quiero que creas que todo es verdad, y podemos estar juntos, quiero saber todo de ti, quiero que desees estar a mi lado, quiero que me nombres de una manera en especial, quiero despertar a tu lado, quiero todo de ti, Natsu Dragneel y quiero que tú lo hagas de mí, porque dentro sabes que no miento- después de aquel pequeño discurso, ninguno hablo.

Lucía se acercó a apagar la lámpara y se recostó nuevamente, con la mano de Natsu entre lazada con la suya, permaneció varios minutos observando su rostro que el solo se dignaba a mirar al cielo de la habitación, al poco tiempo calló dormida.

Natsu, después de asegurarse que Lucia durmiera completamente y encendió la lámpara, dispuesto a dormir decidió correcto susurrar.

- Te llamare Lucy-

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente , la lluvia continuaba deprimiendo a la ciudad de Atlanta, Natsu Dragneel despertó tan temprano como siempre para asistir a la universidad, pero esta ocasión en especial, Natsu despertó alegre de pensar que sería de las últimas veces que se pararía sólo para presentar un examen.<p>

Se bañó y desayunó olvidando que en su cama, Lucy seguía dormida, hasta que ella misma se presentó en la cocina cuando el terminaba de limpiar lo utilizado.

-Hola- le saludo.

-Bueno días - le saludo Natsu y se acercó a la sala para tomar su abrigo. - Saldré.

-¿Cuánto tardarás?-

-Unas cuantas horas- respondió Natsu.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- pregunto.

-No- Natsu medito un momento - Aprovecha y dúchate, come algo y vete a casa, deben estar preocupados por ti.

- Ya te dije que no tengo a donde ir y es probable que ellas no me quieran de vuelta- se lamentó Lucy.

-Como sea- salto el tema y se colocó el abrigo- ya vuelvo.

Al cerrarse la puerta, Lucy regresó a la habitación y se recostó en la cama donde permaneció tapada hasta en cuello, mirando la lluvia y pensando en su hermana mayor.

Tiempo después se metió en el baño y al salir utilizo la ropa que el día anterior tenía puesta, de sentó en el sillón de la sala y ahí permaneció hasta que horas después, Natsu apareció despeinado y con frío.

-Bienvenido- saludo Lucy.

-...- Natsu no reacciono. Nunca en su vida lo habían recibido con un "bienvenido". Se quitó el saco y bufanda negra y asintió hacia Lucy, tomo un respiro y se dirigió al baño, se lavó el rostro y sintió su pulso moverse como loco.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto Lucy recargada en la puerta del baño.

- Para nada- mintió Natsu Dragneel al verse asustado. - ¿Desayunaste?

-No- Natsu rodó los ojos y la dirijo hacia la puerta- Ponte el abrigo, vamos abajo, le pediré a Sebastián que te prepare algo.

Ambos bajaron al restaurante de comida China donde Natsu Dragneel trabajaba, sentó a Lucy detrás del mostrador, y fue con el cocinero, que aparentemente sabía cantar y cocinar, pues al llegar, Natsu lo escucho cantar una vieja canción de Metálica .

-Come esto, todo- frente a Lucy coloco un gran plato lleno de comida, HotCakes, Tocino, jamón, huevos revueltos, papas cosidas y pan tostado.

-Gracias- Lucy comenzó a comer mientras observaba a Natsu prepararse para trabajar, de arremango la camisa y se colocó un mandil alrededor de la cintura.

-Natsu- le llamo Lucy-¿Por qué trabajas?

- Porque necesito el dinero -

-¿Y por qué simplemente no lo deseas? - le pregunto antes de comer HotCakes- yo hacia eso.

-Eso no se puede, Lucy-

- Claro, mira- Lucy cerró los ojos, apretó las manos en puños repitiendo en su mente, "Necesito dinero" volvió a abrir los ojos, reviso los bolsillo del abrigo y en el bolsillo izquierdo sacó un billete- Vez, es sencillo.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?, ¿Ya lo tenías?- Lucy negó y continuó comiendo. Natsu pensó que sí realmente podía hacer eso, se hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas, cuando fue más joven y se recordó intentar aquello cuando Lucy no lo mirara.

* * *

><p>Aquel día, Lucy permaneció sentada detrás del mostrador mirando a Natsu ir y venir, entregando pedidos y cajas de comida, observo interesada como había jovencitas que sólo iban a observarlo, que sólo pedían algo de beber y ahí permanecían por horas mirando a Natsu Dragneel.<p>

También observaba como Natsu las ignoraban, las insinuaciones, las faldas cortas y los labios pintados, Natsu no miraba a ninguna mujer, ni a ningún hombre, él no los miraba como la miraba a ella, cada día que Lucy iba a ese restaurante, en la miraba de una manera diferente, a ella, sólo ella, ignoraba a la demás gente, Lucy se sentía especial por el simple hecho de que la mirara.

Cuando las últimas personas salieron del local, Natsu apareció a su lado sosteniendo tres cajas de comida.

- Comeremos esto hoy- anuncio Natsu- Solo término de recoger.

-Te ayudo- poniéndose de pie, Lucy, levanto la mano derecha y girándola lentamente las mesas del local empezaron a moverse con voluntad propia y a limpiarse solas y en menos de dos minutos todo estaba limpio- Listo.

-Valla- dijo Natsu y sin mención alguna, inició su camino hacia la puerta trasera que tenía escaleras directas hacia su departamento.

* * *

><p>Comieron fideos, pollo y rollitos, sentados en el sillón mirando el pequeño televisor que había en la sala, Natsu se había permitido tener una hacia más de un año, por lo que era de lo más austera y sencilla. Lucy se había preguntado cómo era posible que hubiera personas atrapadas dentro de la pequeña y delgada máquina, se negó a acercarse más de lo debido, pero si acepto cambiar el canal con el mando.<p>

-Increíble- susurraba cada vez que cambiaba a un canal diferente, se olvidó de los rollitos rellenos de repollo y carne de puerco y se dedicó a maravillarse con la televisión. - El invento del siglo.

-Pero del siglo pasado- aclaro Natsu, que se dedicaba a comer lo que había en su plato y algo de pollo del plato de Lucy- Quisiera preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué es?- contesto ella mirando un programa donde la gente competía cocinando.

-Has mencionado que tienes una hermana, ¿Podrías hablarme de ella?-

-¿Mi hermana? - pregunto Lucy, dejando la televisión por un momento, comió un rollito y pensó-Pues, no es la única que tengo, creo , debo de tene más, no lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- Lucy encogió sus hombros.

-Sólo conozco a mi hermana Mayor, ella es quien me enseño muchas cosas, las nereidas no querían que aprendiera prácticamente nada, pero ella hacía que me enseñarán un poco más, ella las intimidaba- contó Lucy- Ella fue quien me contó de ti, también me contaba sobre los dioses que conocía, de los que eran malos y buenos, me contaba de su padre, Ares, y de mis otros hermanos, también, claro, me contaba sobre el señor Hades y la señora Perséfone.

-¿Tu padre es Ares?- pregunto Natsu ligeramente asustado y usando un tono de voz más agudo, recordó que Ares era el dios de la Guerra, brutalidad y la violencia.

-No- respondió Lucy comiendo fideos- No sé quién es mi padre, mi hermana nunca me ha hablado de él.

El tema quedo ahí, pues Natsu notó la incomodidad de Lucy de hablar de aquello, terminaron de comer y como la noche anterior, Natsu le indico a Lucy que debía dormir en el sillón, claro que Lucy no le puso atención y los minutos, ella ya estaba acostada en la única cama del departamento.

-¿Entonces no llevas nada contigo?- le pregunto Natsu al verse en la necesidad de nuevamente prestarle algo de ropa para que pudiera dormir.

-Nada de nada- afirmo.

-Creo que tengo algo de dinero, mañana podríamos ir a comprarte algo de ropa - Lucy asintió y decidió dormir, ignorando la luz prendida.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, temprano por la mañana, Lucy se vio en la necesidad de vestir una vieja camisa de Natsu, arreglada para que se viera como un vestido, usando los zapatos de tacón alto y el abrigo, disimulaba que no llevaba nada debajo.<p>

En el centro comercial, Natsu se vio en la necesidad de pedía ayuda a alguna señorita en la tienda departamental.

-¿Qué tipo de ropa usabas con las Nereidas? - le pregunto después de darse cuenta de que ella no sabía escoger ninguna talla.

-Usualmente vestidos blancos, ellas los hacían- aclaro ella y dejo que la encargada le diera la ropa para probársela, después de un par de horas, donde Natsu ya estaba más que cansado, salieron de ahí con varios pares de pantalones, blusas y faldas, que aún que Natsu pensó eran muy cortas, a Lucy le gustaban, por igual de una chamarra y suéteres.

Antes de regresar al departamento, llegaron a una tienda donde compararon hilo y agujas para tejer, también pasaron a la biblioteca donde compraron un par de libros.

Estado ya en el departamento, Lucy se cambió la ropa y con unos pantalones que le quedaban a la medida, un suéter y unos zapatos, se dirigieron al restaurante para que Natsu iniciara su turno de trabajo.

Lucy había decidió comer algo para después comenzar a tejer, sorprendentemente para Natsu, Lucy tejía demasiado bien y unas cuantas horas llevaba la mitad de un suéter ya hecho.

Cuando término el día, Lucy tenía ya terminado el suéter que le quedo a la perfección a Natsu, quien era delgado y tal vez para gusto de Lucy demasiado.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a tejer?- le pregunto Natsu, mientras limpiaba las mesas, Lucy le había ofrecido limpiar como el día pasado lo había hecho pero él se negó, justificando que aquella no era la manera correcta de hacer las cosas.

-Es una habilidad que me regalaron- declaro recogiendo lo que podía para ayudar a Natsu.

-¿Regalaron? Las cosas se aprenden-

-Pues, esta vez me dieron la habilidad, la mejor de todo el Olimpo que sabe crear- Natsu se encogió de hombros que no quiso adivinar quién era de quien hablaban.

-Terminamos, vámonos- Lucy tomó la bolsa donde estaban las cajas de comida y ambos subieron al departamento.

Mientras Lucy servía en dos platos la misma cantidad de comida, Natsu, miro por la ventana de su cuarto, como caía la lluvia con más fuerza y que el frío se hacía más presente, diciembre estaba a punto de comenzar y con él, la nieve caería más pronto.

Al mirar por la ventana, miro como la luz que iluminaba la calle parpadeaba de manera irregular, extrañado pues aquella luz jamás había fallado, entrecerró los ojos y se dio cuenta que debajo de la poca luz que dejaba el alumbrado, había una persona parada bajo la lluvia y en el frío.

No era que le importará mucho lo que la demás gente hacia pero, le dio curiosidad al ver que aquella persona usaba un abrigo largó y aparentemente miraba hacia su dirección.

-Voy abajo a sacar la basura- le dijo a Lucy mientas tomaba una bolsa negra de basura y abría la puerta, Lucy le miró desde el sillón donde cambiaba el canal del televisor.- Ya vuelvo.

Salió sin notar que Lucy lo veía desde la puerta, bajo las escaleras y dejo la bolsa de basura en el contenedor, curioso, se asomó a la calle donde había visto a aquella persona y vio , como la luz funcionaba perfectamente de nuevo y no había nadie, miro alrededor y no vio a nadie, hasta se giró hacia el callejón para subir las escaleras y recargado en la pared, se encontró con aquella persona que había visto, de abrigo largó y sin una sola gota de agua en el cuerpo.

Su cabello era tan azul que no fue difícil separarlo de la oscuridad y en su rostro podía ver un tatuaje que le cubría medio rostro de color rojo.

Caminó despacio fingiendo no haberlo visto pero Natsu sentí la mirada de aquella persona sobre él, su cabello se encontraba ya mojado, y el frío comenzaba a calarle en los huesos.

-Natsu- escucho su nombre y pensó varias veces si debía de girarse y mirarlo, siguió caminando- Natsu Dragneel.

-...- Natsu detuvo su andar al escuchar, por primera vez su nombre completó ser mencionado con tanto odió como aquella persona lo acababa de hacer.

-Natsu Dragneel- volvió a decir aquella persona, que según Natsu hacia que el ambiente se sintiera pesado. -Hermano mío, al fin te encuentro.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Natsu con voz cortada y confundido.

-Epimeteo, soy tu hermano- aquella persona se separó de la pared donde estaba recargada y camino hacia Natsu, tan cerca que Natsu pudo ver de mejor manera el tatuaje de su rostro.

-Disculpa... Pero yo no tengo hermanos- dijo Natsu rápidamente queriendo alejarse de aquella persona rápidamente.

-Claro que los tienes, y yo soy uno de tus hermanos- el joven dejo sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y aún que estaba debajo de la lluvia no estaba mojado en absoluto a diferencia de Natsu que su camisa estaba ya la mitad cubierta de agua por igual que su cabello. - Lo que necesitas saber es que me hago llamar _Siegrain_.

-...-Nuevamente Natsu no sabía cómo debía de responder, dio varios pasos hacia atrás- Disculpa pero creo que te equivocas de persona.

-No lo hago- dijo el con voz dura y cruel- Te he buscado hermano, para que te unas a mi causa.

-¿Unirme?- pregunto Natsu ligeramente interesado.

-Así es, únete a mí y juntos destruíamos el Olimpo- declaro Siegrain, quien aparentemente era hermano de Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

><p><em>Hola ¿Qué tal?, gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo de Wayward Renderzous, ansió saber que les pareció.<em>

_Segundo capítulo, emocionante ¿Creen ustedes? Claro qué tal vez les parezca un poco aburrido pero como toda historia necesita su introducción y este capítulo fue más para mostrar algo muy importante._

_Sin más, nos leemos pronto._


	3. Chapter 3

**_"Fairy Tail no me pertence. La mitología aquí utilizada se verá modificada."_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo #3<em>**  
><strong><em>Parte #1 Infierno<em>**

**_-Si la luz que une nuestras almas señala nuestro corazón se oirá un rugida más fuerte que las palabras -_**

* * *

><p>Hacia apenas menos de tres días, Natsu Dragneel se enteró que era hijo de una deidad griega, tenía una "prometida" y un hermano.<p>

Cuando aquella persona que se hacía llamar Siegrain se presentará ante él, aclamando ser su hermano y pidiéndole que se uniera a él para destruir el Olimpo, Natsu Dragneel recordó un día en particular.

Su edad rondaba por los 12 años, tal vez era sería del invierno pues Natsu recordaba el árbol de Navidad, donde, por supuesto, nunca recibía regalos, ni el ni ninguno otro niño que se encontraba en el orfanato The Shining; un par de niños gemelos llamados Mike y Meje, recién habían sido llevados al orfanato y habían montado una pataleta que a Natsu y varios niños más, les molesto los gritos y lloriqueos que aquellos dos soltaban, después de que una de las monjas se hubiera cansado de escucharlos, les había plantado una cacheta a cada uno y los había mandado a la cama, recordándoles el por qué estaban ahí.

En aquel entonces Natsu había deseado tener un hermano con el cual apoyarse, tomarse de la mano y llorar a la par como aquellos dos niños lo hacían; lo deseo día y noche hasta que llego Navidad y también año nuevo, deseó poder decirle a alguien que tenía un hermano, como las decepciones que se había llevado toda la vida, Natsu Dragneel entendió que no tenía a nadie y siempre estaría sólo.

Estando parado frente a Siegrain no pudo evitar pensar en aquel momento, donde jamás volvió a desear tener un hermano ni una familia.

-Disculpa, pero creo que te equivocas- le dijo Natsu respetuoso ansioso de desear entrar a su departamento y comer comida China al lado de Lucy.

-No- declaro él y miró detalladamente a Natsu- No nos pareemos en nada, aún que tienes cierto aire a Wendy.

-Hemm... ¿Wendy?- pregunto Natsu.

-Nuestra otra hermana, ¿No lo sabias?- le dijo Siegrain de manera sarcástica- Tenemos varios hermanos.

-Insisto, no te conozco- Natsu retrocedió más y aquel joven hizo una mueca de asco y continuo criticándolo con la mirada.

-Puedes seguir fingiendo y no creer lo que te digo, o , puedes unirte con migo y eliminar a los dioses y a los asqueroso humanos, tu, Natsu Dragneel tienes un gran poder oculto, yo te puedo ayudar a dejarlo salir, como un favor- Natsu negó con la cabeza y se asustó ligeramente ante las palabras de Siegrain.

- No gracias, no es necesario- a pesar de que Natsu se negaba, el decidió llamar a alguien que le ayudaría, dio unos pasos hacia atrás internandose en la lluvia pero sin mojarse en absoluto, tronó los dedos y volvió a guardar las manos en el abrigo, donde segundos después a su lado apareció una persona, o eso creía Natsu, pues llevaba una capa que le cubría completamente, y no podía ver nada en absoluto, su estatura era menor a la Siegrain , el cual, Natsu le calculaba podía media un metro noventa centímetros.

-Vamos a ayudar a Natsu- la _cosa_ inclino la cabeza y se acercó a Natsu, por lo cual el retrocedió asustado, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, y tan rápidamente, estiro su brazo y le sostuvo por el cuello, le enterró las uñas o garras que, Natsu no sabía sí eran uñas pintadas de color rojo o garras llenas de su sangre.

Los ojos le comenzaban a fallar, además de la oscuridad de la noche y la lluvia, lentamente el oxígeno comenzó a ser escaso y lo que sus ojos observaban no permanecían en su lugar.

-Parece que no funciona- escucho la voz de Siegrain y sintió el agarre aún más fuerte- Habrá que intentar de otra manera...

-Déjame- rogó Natsu con lo poco de voz que tenía y lo poco que podía coordinar sus pensamientos.

-¡NATSU!- Lucy había gritado su nombre al volver a asomarse por la puerta al notar que Natsu no volvía. Bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta poder ver con claridad lo que sucedía, se quedó pasmada al ver a Natsu.

-Oh, así que _ya_ estás aquí, Lucía- dijo Siegrain con una voz terriblemente dura y seca, asustando a Lucy.

- _Tu_- susurro Lucy sujetándosela con fuerza hacie la pared de las escaleras, Siegrain se acercó a ella y la inspeccionó con la mirada.

-Espero no te hayas olvidado de mi- le dijo al mismo tiempo del de su brazo izquierdo lo que aparentaba ser un látigo salía y le envolvía el torso; Siegrain se dio la vuelta hacia Natsu que le era prácticamente imposible respirar y jalo a Lucy haciéndola caer al suelo. - Mira hermano, tal vez esto te motive.

Con un movimiento de muñeca casi mínimo, el látigo de color negro que rodeaba a Lucy por el torso, le impedía respirar de la manera correcta, se movió haciendo que Lucy golpeará con la pared, dejando que su espalda recibiera todo el golpe.

-...-Natsu trato de llamarla pero de su boca ya no salía ningún sonido, sentía como sus pies comenzaban a sentirse acalambrados y sentía un cosquilleo característico de la pérdida de movimiento.

Pero de la boca de Lucy sí salieron varios sonidos, gimió con fuerza y ahogó un grito tan horrible que la piel se le rizaba a Natsu.

-¿No, hermano? - Natsu aún no entendía que era aquello que aquella persona le insistía, tal vez quería matarlo, porque en el mundo había gente que mataba por gusto, tal vez quería dejarlo inconsciente para entrar a su casa y robar, aún que el supiera ahí no había nada con valor. - Suéltalo.

Cuando aquella cosa que lo sostenía del cuello lo soltó, Natsu Dragneel cayó al suelo de golpe, sin ninguna posibilidad de que pudiera sostenerse o amortiguar la caída, escucho a su mismo pesó caer sobre uno de sus tobillos y tal vez también escucho su muñeca izquierda crujir, no podía sentir nada del cuerpo, apenas podía mover los ojos al encontrarse a sí mismo, torciendo para poder respirar, jadeaba con ansias de volver a sentir sus pulmones trabajar y el ardor de la garganta.

-Si hubieras despertado ese poder que llevas dentro, hermano, nada de esto estaría pasando- Natsu lo escucho pero lo ignoro y después de toser comenzó a vomitar jugos gástricos. - Comportando te como un asqueroso humano, si despertara tu Ischys* ya estarías defendiéndote.

-...-Natsu aún no podía hablar y hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder tomar un vaso de agua en ese momento. Se levantó ligeramente y busco a Lucy, que la encontró arrinconada contra la pared. - L...y

-He logrado que otros como nosotros despertaran su Ischys más pronto que tú, hermano, creo que sólo me estás haciendo perder el tiempo, mírate, sangrando como un asqueroso humano- el rostro de Siegrain era asco puro al mirar a Natsu que efectivamente sagrada por la muñeca fractura y el tobillo.

Natsu escucho a Lucy gemir nuevamente al recibir una patada en el estómago por aquella _cosa_ que acompañaba a Siegrain, Natsu pudo apreciar una bota de color negro salir debajo de la gran capa negra.

-De…j...la- trato de hablar pero su garganta de lo impedía, seguía escuchando los gemidos y gritos de Lucy mientas era lastimada.

Desesperado, Natsu tratos de ponerse en pie pero ni su tobillo ni su muñeca le ayudaban, comenzaba a ponerse de mal humor para acompañar al dolor de cabeza que tenía, le dolía todo el cuerpo y le empezaba a impacientar el hecho de no poder hacer nada.

Podía ponerse de pie y saltar sobre la cosa para pararla, pero no podía saber que pasaría después. Podría entrar al departamento y llamar a la policía pero dudaba que pudieran hacer algo. ¿Por qué ningún vecino se acercaba si hacían mucho ruido y la lluvia había disminuido? Las opciones se le estaban acabando y eso lo hacía enojar.

Natsu Dragneel se estaba enojando.

Natsu recordaba estar enojado de verdad una sola vez en toda su vida y aparentemente en ese momento sería la segunda vez.

-¿Te rindes, hermano?- le dijo Siegrain caminando hacia él, con fuerza le pateo la cabeza y esta golpeo con fuerza en el pavimento, haciendo que el dolor de cabeza que tenía, Natsu aumenta el triple y su enojo lo sintiera en las venas. - Me repugnas.

Y Natsu Dragneel sintió que la sangre le hervía, la cabeza le dolía, ya había perdido mucha sangre, Lucy estaba lastimada y eso le hacía enojar. Natsu Dragneel pidió una disculpa en su mente por aquello que pudiera decir o hacer estando enojado.

-¡BASTA!- Natsu grito tan fuerte desde el fondo de su garganta acompañando su mano, que formada en un puño golpeó el suelo bajo el.

-Eso, hermano, demuéstrame quien eres- insistió Siegrain y Natsu sintió las enormes ganas de tomar el rostro de aquella persona y golpearlo contra el suelo, usar toda la fuerza que tuviera y hacerlo pedir disculpas a Lucy por haberla lastimado.

-Cállate ya- le espero Natsu olvidando la cordialidad con la que siempre se dirigía a las personas. Algo dentro de él le decía que se pusiera de pie y encarara a Siegrain.

Casi por arte de magia sintió que el dolor de cabeza disminuía, que su tobillo le dolía mucho menos por igual de su muñeca pero un extraño cosquilleo le recorrió desde el hombro hasta la punta de los dedos de la mano derecha, la cual están fracturada, sentía ganas de usar sus uñas y rascarse todo el brazo, le picaba de una manera horrible, movió la cabeza tratando de ignorar la comezón, pero era tan excesiva que se dignó a dirigirle una mirada a su brazo derecho se sorprendió al ver su piel, extremadamente reseca, formando patrones, a Natsu le recordaban a escamas de un reptil, sus uñas se habían alargado excesivamente y sentía como la sangre le salía desde la cutícula de cada dedo.

-Excelente hermano- Siegrain admiro el cambio en el brazo de Natsu, mientras el mismo se observaba completamente asustado y nervioso.

-¿Qué demonio...?- decía mientras sacudía su brazo y lo restregaba contra el suelo, como si quisiera quitarse aquello.

- Hermano, tienes una grandiosa habilidad- celebro el de cabello azul y tatuaje en el rostro. - Imagínate todo lo que podrías llegar a hacer, si, es lo ideal, únete a mi hermano.

Natsu ignoro todo lo que decía y para probar lo que tenía en el brazo, movió las largas uñas por el suelo sintiendo en sus músculos cada movimiento, sintiendo una fuerza que no sabía de donde le salía, se sostuvo sobre sus pies y salto hacia Siegrain y con aquellas uñas que aparentaban algo más parecido a unas garras le desgarró parte del abrigo y le rasguñó el rostro, dejando una horrible línea que le atravesaba la mejilla derecha y que empezaba a chorrear líquido dorado.

La _cosa_ se movió hacia Natsu con tal rapidez que Natsu no pudo ni parpadear cuando se encontraba nuevamente sostenido sobre el suelo por dos garras o manos que le sostenían con mucha más fuerza que la vez anterior, esta vez, Natsu no sentía que necesita el aire, con su brazo derecho que estaba transformado en aquello que parecía una pata de algún reptil, realizado lo mismo que a Siegrain, busco la manera de lastimarlo, sin embargo se movió más rápido y lo único que Natsu pudo cortar fueron unos cuántos cabello de color rojo intenso.

-Así que esa es tu respuesta, Natsu Dragneel - dijo Siegrain con voz sería, se acercó a Natsu que se recargaba sobre la pared, agarrando con fuerza su brazo derecho que había comenzado a arderle con fuerza como sí la piel le quemará y con fuerzo esfuerzo reprimió un grito de dolor. - Eso significa que si no estás con migo, estás en mi contra.

-...- Natsu no contesto pero prácticamente se tomó el tiempo para asentir con la cabeza. El látigo que rodeaba Lucy se soltó y la escucho suspirar.

-Entonces, no me queda más, que matarte, hermano- dijo Siegrain asustando a Natsu Dragneel como nunca en su vida, cayó al suelo y se resignó, moriría, en ese momento, frente a su departamento.

"_Al fin_" pensó Natsu Dragneel.

Siegrain se acercó a Natsu que muy apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, movió ligeramente su latino y comenzó a cambiar de forma ante Natsu que creía no existía nada más que pudiera hacer, el antiguo látigo tomó forma de una espada de doble filo de color negro bastante larga.

-Izbavleniye, hermano- Natsu cerro sus ojos y suspiro, por última vez, pensó en aquello que le importó en su vida y lo único que pudo pensar fue en Lucy, quien apenas conocía.

-Detente- una voz se escuchó a lo lejos, tan clara y pura entre la lluvia, entre toda aquella sangre que había derramado y ante todo aquel dolor.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en la entrada del callejón a una persona parada.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos y Natsu no pudo evitar mirarlo, usaba una camisa que tenía las mangas perfectamente dobladas hacia arriba y sus antebrazos mostraban varios tatuajes, pantalones de vestir y zapatos de igual manera, cualquiera que mirará, podría decir que era algún ejecutivo de alguna empresa, en su hombro una mariposa de color morado oscuro permanecía como sí ahí, encontrara la misma calma que en una flor, en su cinturón, una espada colgaba, a su lado izquierdo, enfundada y de mango resplandeciente color plateado, el cabello negro tan oscuro que hacía ver su piel aún más blanca de lo que ya era, al llegar frente a ellos, los miro.

-Vete- se dirijo hacia Siegrain quien parecía molesto ante la interrupción, miro a Natsu y luego a Lucy que había comenzado a acercarse a Natsu lentamente, una vez más diario la mirada a quien recién había llegado.

- Do Cvidanja, hermano- dijo y siendo seguido por la _cosa_, se dio la vuelta y salió del callejón donde desapareció al final de este.

Lucy llegó hasta Natsu y rápidamente lo acuno en sus brazos, Natsu decidió dejar que lo hiciera, preocupado la miro un segundo después.

-¿Estas ... herida?- le pregunto en voz baja.

-No- ella negó con la cabeza y le movió el cabello del rostro.

Escucharon un carraspeo y ambos giraron el rostro a aquella persona que había llegado en el momento indicado.

-...- Lucy susurró algo pero, ni siquiera Natsu que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de ella, logró escuchar.

Estando aquel hombre frente a ellos era menos intimidante, Natsu podría jurar que seguro tenía su edad.

-Por favor- dijo el joven y lo único que hizo fue mirarlos, ambos, Natsu y Lucy, perdieron la vista de los ojos, negrura y un pequeña luz en el horizonte era todo lo que veían, mientras la luz se acercaba, podían ver con más claridad una imagen, de una mujer, que se encontraba sentada con las piernas recogidas y la cabeza agachada, mirando al suelo haciéndoles imposible que le vieran el rostro, su cabello de extraño color azul claro brillante, se veía que lo tenia maltratado y sucio, tan largo que la cubría entera la altura del cuerpo y varios centímetros regados en el suelo , podría escucharla sollozar en un lugar que era oscuro y muy húmedo.

La visión se fue y ambos volvieron a ver al joven de cabellos oscuros que los miraba de frente y cada vez se veía más transparente.

-Te pido que la ayudes- dijo aquella persona parada frente a Natsu, quien aún no podía perder su rostro de asombro mientras miraba a aquel hombre, que como Lucy y Siegrain le dio un sentimiento nuevo y de admiración.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Natsu con lo poco de voz que tenía.

-Mi nombre no importa ahora, lo que importa es que la ayudes a ella- Natsu recordó la visión de la joven que lloraba sentada en algún lugar muy oscuro.- Ella tiene tu misma sangre, Epimeteo, tráela ante mí y te recompensare.

-¿Ayudarla?, ¿llevarla a dónde? - pregunto Natsu confundido.

-¿A dónde más? Al infierno, por supuesto-

* * *

><p><em>Hola, muchas gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo, asió saber que les pareció, ¡Al fin comienza lo bueno! Que emoción. Aparecieron muchas personas en este capítulo y para el siguiente vienen más, también se mencionó a alguien importante. ¿Preguntas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Suposiciones? Ansió saber! Nos leemos pronto!<em>

*Poder.


End file.
